


Save Me

by Kammiza



Category: One Direction
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 14:49:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kammiza/pseuds/Kammiza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the land of Mezai 6 friends go on a journey,<br/>Lillian, the mortal, gets whisked into the magical land of Mezai and meets Harry, Niall, Zayn, Liam, and Louis<br/>But a evil witch and wizard are trying to destroy them<br/>Will they survive?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Far away

Lily's pov  
I sigh and get up, another boring school. I know the routine.

First June annoys me and I roll my eyes  
Then I go and wake Ellie up  
I make her breakfast  
Gabie and John say "have a nice time at school!"  
June and I go to school  
June goes to her 'popular group'  
I go and sit down on the bench  
I go inside  
Jacob and his crew (Daniel and Tyler, he is also June's 'boyfriend') beat me up  
I go to the bathroom, cut my self and apply makeup to my bruises  
I limp to first class  
Eat lunch alone  
Go home

Mom and dad ask if I had a good day and I just nod because my throat hurts too much to talk  
Dinner  
Go to my room  
I keep on writing my story  
Go to bed  
Repeat above (besides for weekends)  
Very boring, I get up and go downstairs, Gabie and John are already there  
"Good morning" John says  
"Morn" I say, as I put some fruit loops in my bowl "Where's June? she's usually up and annoying me by now"  
"Don't say mean stuff about your sister!" Gabie says  
"Gabie, June always annoys Lily in case you haven't noticed, and June's sick" John says, in case you haven't noticed, John is on my side and Gabie is on June's  
Ellie comes down "Hi mommy and dwaddy" she says, I smile to her and pick her up  
"You're up early" I say  
"I knwow!" She exclaims "i'm a early bwird" he blue eyes shine.  
"What do you want for breakfast?" I ask her.  
"Toastie!" she says, clapping her hands.  
I put her down and go to the kitchen, my fruit loops are still there, I eat them then start making toast, I am actually glad that June's sick, even though its not like her to get sick  
I finish making toast and give them to Ellie, then I go upstairs, I look in my writing book, this is what I wrote yesterday.

The girl walked into the cave, it was dark and she couldn't see much, what was her name?  
She stared at her grey top, it said 'LOL' LOL? what does that mean? Ever since she woke up  
in the middle of nowhere she has been trying to remember who she was.  
Something slithered up her leg, she jumped, it slithered up to her shoulder.  
"Helloooooo" the thing says  
"W-who are y-you?" She stutters, afraid  
"I'mmmm a sssssnake" it says  
"Where am I?" She asks  
"tttthhhhe laaaand of MMMMMezaiiiii, ddddont yyyyou knnnnow tttthhhat?" it asks  
"I'm new here" She says  
"Weeeell, goooood lllluck" it says "AAAAA mmmmortaaaal llllike yyyyou hhhhhas nooooo ccchhhhhance hhhhere"

I like writing, it helps me inmagine a place better than this, the story's about a girl that lost her memory and has been whisked away into the magical land on Mezai  
The floor starts to shake, must be my imagination acting up, I get changed into a black top, grey jumper with mickey mouse on it, and jeans. (What? I like mickey mouse! don't judge! also no makeup or jewelry) and go back downstairs. John and Gabie aren't there, neither is Ellie, where is everybody? I shake my head, probably just in their rooms, I go to get my bag off its hook, but its not there. What? whats with these disappearing acts! The floor still moves, I roll my eyes, "I'm just dreaming" I say to myself  
I go to the lounge room and turn on the tv, no signal! Damn! I sigh and look out the window. What?! I run up to it, the world is spinning around and even going upside down, what? I look down, I'm super up high!  
"GABIE! JOHN! ELLE! JUNE!" I yell "We're fuckin flying!"  
I run upstairs to Gabie and Johns room, nothing, Elle's room, nothing as well, June's room? Nothing!!!!  
Where is everybody? "I'm dreaming" I say to myself "I must be" I close my eyes and pinch myself. Ouch! I open my eyes, I'm still here. Damn! I was hoping that would work  
The house lands with a thund, I then laugh. Reminds you of the wizard of Oz, doesn't it? I shake my head, I'm dreaming, just dreaming, the pinch simply didn't work, its all a dream  
I open the door and walk out, its beautiful. It's day time, but you can still see three moons, the grass is purple, and there is an orange tree in the distance, I can also see a castle and a kingdom floating above the tree, strange....There is also a river of pure blue around the tree.  
I sigh, I didn't know I had this much imagination. I must be very far away from home.


	2. Vampies and Princes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily meets some a mysterious vampire, and a handsome prince.

Lily's pov  
My stomach grumbles, I'm hungry? I just had breakfast! I look at the orange tree, maybe it grows orange apples or orange oranges  
I walk to it, damn its far! as I walk I think  
What will happen?  
Am I seriously dreaming?  
What happened to my 'family'?  
Soon I am at the river, its soooo blue! I cant even see what underneath it! I lick my lips, maybe its drinkable....  
"I wouldn't do that if I was you" I hear a low voice, I notice that I am practically touching the water, I turn around to be met by two glowing red eyes.  
"Why?" I ask.  
The guy seems weirdly pale, he has curly hair and is one head taller than me "That's pure Geecol, you'll pass out in a second" He walks to the river and scoops some of the 'water' "Dont you know that?"  
"I'm new here" I say "What is this place?"  
He rises his eyebrows "That" he points to the floating castle and kingdom "Is the Prince's castle and his kingdom" he then looks at me and licks his lips.  
"What are you so pale?" I ask out of curiosity.  
He looks at the ground "Reasons" Is all he says.  
"How do I get across?" I ask him.  
"there's a force field, it only lets you in if you're 'good'" He says, I walk to it, I go straight through, I guess I'm 'good' He looks a bit disappointed  
"Whats your name" I ask  
"Harry" he says, I smile and don't look where I'm going, something cuts across my leg, just a like a small paper cut, but it still hurts  
Harry's eyes go wide and glow even more, he speedily runs to me, I can hear a snap, that must be the forcefield braking, but why would he be 'bad' I am answered when Harry jumps on my leg, I watch as he sucks it, two pointy teeth point out, is he a vampire? I kick him.  
"Harry! Stop it!" I say, his eyes shrink back to normal and the glowing lowers, he shakes his head as if getting out of a trance, he looks at me.  
"What did I do?" He asks.  
"Why dont you ask my leg?" I say, angrily.  
"Oh gosh, blood" He says, he stands up "Sorry, I guess you know I'm a...."  
"A vampire?" I say "You bet I know it"  
He looks around himself "What about the force field?" he asks,  
"It broke" I say, I look around, the orange tree glows, shame, I'm not hungry any more, I go and stand under it, Harry looks at me, he looks scared.  
"Hey! Look o-" But before he can finish I start rising, I look up, there's a hole in the floating kingdom,  
"I guess this is bye" I say.  
"Whats your name?" He ask.  
I try to remember, right! "Its Lily" I say.  
"Watch out for the-" But before he can finish I'm through the hole  
I am in a beautiful and old fashioned kingdom. There's maids and servants, people wearing rich clothes, and in the distance I can see the castle, its amazing. And really big, its a golden color and some people are crowding in front of it.  
I walk to it, I stand in the crowd, a guy with blonde hair comes out of the castle, he is wearing a red cape, and a gold crown, with two guards beside him.  
"Hello my subjects" he says "Even though my father has died I would rather you call me prince than king because king sound old, which I am not"  
I struggle not to burst out laughing at this.  
"As you have most likely heard, the force field has been broken, by a vampire" he says vampire with disgust, people whisper to each other "and there is also a new person in our Kingdom" He says, is he talking about me? "If you are the person please raise your hand"  
Should I raise my hand? I don't even have to decide because my hand does it automatically, the Prince looks at me.  
"You?" He asks, I nod my head "Please come into my castle"  
I follow him, he sits on a throne "Name?"  
"Lily" I say, he examines me,  
"Whats that?" He asks, pointing to my shirt.  
"Mickey Mouse" I say.  
He rises his eyebrows "I have never heard of this, Micky Mouse, is he the King of Mouses?"  
I was about to shake my head when I think it would be easier just to agree, I nod.  
"You are very pretty" He says "Are you a princess?" I shake my head "Why have you come?"  
"I didn't mean to, it was accident" I say.  
"A happy accident"  
I shrug "I will probably be going now" I say.  
"WHY?!" he shouts, is he.....angry?  
"I dont feel like staying" I say.  
He rolls his eyes and says to one of the guards "tell my subjects that I'm going to be gone for a while" The guard nods.  
"What?" I ask.  
He gets off his throne "Do you expect me to let a beautiful princess like you go alone in the wild?" He asks, the wild? That's what he calls it? I have to stop myself from laughing. Wait! He's coming with me?  
We walk out of the castle "Whats your name?" I ask, he looks at me completely shocked.  
"Prince Niall James Horan the first" He says proudly, I smile.  
We go out of the kingdom and down, I see Harry's still there, he glares at Prince Niall, Niall glares back.  
"What is he doing here?" Harry asks, coming towards us  
"I'll save you!" Niall says, getting a sword out, I step between them.  
"Prince Niall, this is Harry, Harry, this is Prince Niall" I say.  
"We know each other" They say at the same time, I gulp, by the look of it they do not like each other.


	3. Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily meets a wizard.

Lily's pov  
I sigh, all Harry and Niall ever do is fight. I roll my eyes, I'm in the middle of them, Niall on my right and Harry on my left.  
"Royal blood is always the best" Niall says.  
"No, you self-centered jerk!" Harry says "Everyone is equal, and the best people are the actual nice ones, unlike you"  
"Your saying I'm not the best?"  
"Yes, I am"  
"GUYS! STOP IT!" I yell, they both look down, embarrassed.  
I see something to the left of me, a glow, in the woods, to my left. We've been walking for a while now, and we are walking this way in a path between the forests. The glow brightens, I start walking that way.  
"Princess! Dont go that way! I've heard there's evil witches who eat you and big bad wolves!" Prince Niall yells after me, I roll my eyes, he keeps on calling me Princess!  
"Of please, Princy, I've been in these woods before and I'm fine" Harry says.  
"Yeah...fine" Niall says sarcastically.  
I ignore them and go into the forest, the glowing gets closer.  
"Al-a-cas-am!" I hear someone say/chant "Dang, it didn't work"  
I see a guy with black hair in a long black cape, he hasn't seen me yet.  
"Jay-see-yu!" He's flicking a wand while saying this, nothing happens "Arrrh!" He groans.  
I fake cough, he turns my way "What are you doing?" I ask.  
His hazel eyes shine "I'm practicing magic, and...well, failing....." he looks down, embarrassed.  
I take the wand, and look ta it, I then notice something "This is a stick"  
"Yes it may seem like that but-"  
"No, it is actually a stick" I interrupt him "That's way your not making any magic" He snatches the stick from me.  
"But I used it yesterday!" He exclaims, I see the glowing I saw before on a tree trunk, I pick it up "Is this it?"  
He looks at me "uh-yes..." He says, embarrassed, he takes it from me.  
"Ka-lee-oo!" He says, something electric shots out of it, unfortunately a bunny was just hoping by, the bunny gets electrocuted.  
"Oops" He says "Well, it works!" He turns back at me "Whats your name?"  
"Lily" I say "Yours?"  
"My what?"  
"Your name" I say.  
"Zayn the great wizard" He says, grinning ear to ear, Harry and Niall come.  
"Why hello Zayn the great" Niall says to Zayn "I see you've met Princess" He puts his hand around me, I push it off.  
"Princess? I thought your name was Lily?" Zayn says turning to me.  
"It is that's just what he calls me" I explain, Zayn looks at Harry.  
"And you are?" Zayn asks.  
"That thing is our prisoner" Niall lies proudly.  
"No! he's our, I mean, my friend" I say "Harry"  
Zayn examines Harry "Where are you folk going?" He asks.  
I think for a moment. I actually dont know......somewhere.....


	4. Worthless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An evil wizard hurts Lily.

Harry's pov  
I stare at Lily, so perfect, so not mine, so human. I know the way Niall looks at her, he fancies her, and that self-centered jerk will probably get her too  
We are all walking together, Zayn is coming too, he said 'magic is very useful'  
My stomach growls, I know what for. "Excuse me for a second" I say to Lily who is staring at the ground, she looks up at me with those beautiful blue eyes, she nods  
I go to the side and looks for something. A baby deer hops out of the bushes, I pounce on it and suck into it. Blood, delicious blood.....  
I stop and wipe my lips, I see a shadow above me, I turn around and am scared by what I see (And I'm not normally scared)  
Lily's pov  
"How's the Kingdom going?" Zayn asks Niall  
"Great, servants, chefs, and now fathers dead, I am officially in charge!" Niall says proudly.  
I stay out of their conversations, they are usually are very boring.  
"Oh no!" Niall exclaims.  
"What?" I ask.  
"Excuse me for a second Princess, I just need find the nearest, and cleanest, toilet" He said, running off. I start cracking up laughing.  
"Whats so funny?" He asks.  
"That" I say Zayn looks confused, I start laughing at that "Stop laughing" Zayn commands.  
"Why should I?" I ask "You don't control me!"  
"If you keep on laughing I''ll" He says "I'll tickle you!"  
I keep on laughing, Zayn starts chasing me, I run, he tackles me and starts tickling me. Did I mention I a very ticklish...everywhere?!  
"S-stop" I say in between laughs.  
"Make me-"  
Zayn is interrupted by a Harry running out of the forest screaming. I wonder what I looked like, on the ground with Zayn on my side tickling me  
Harry looks at us with concern but then remembers what he was going to do "RUN! ZACANIRM IS HERE!" He yells, a look of worry appears on Zayns face, he and Harry run and hide behind trees, Harry looks at me and runs to me, he grabs my hand and pulls me behind a tree with him.  
"Who?" I ask, Harry looks at me confused.  
"What?" He says "Oh yeah! your new" he nods his head and whispers "Zacanirm is the Wizard from the North, he is very powerful and can kill you in one flick, he is also evil, there are rumors that he's teaming up with Evannia"  
"Who's Evann-" Before I can finish I hear someone come out of the forest, Harry looks to see who it is, he puts his finger to his lips to sh me and pull me closer, my head on his chest, it's awkward. Even though he just did that so that the person couldn't see me, it's still awkward.  
"Lets see" I hear a low voice says, he sounds quite happy "Check list, 1. rabit ear, check. 2. unicorn blood, check. 3. Jaykay leaves, check. 4. a vampire fang" I feel Harry tense up "No check, oh! that's what I still need" I hear a sound that sounds like he's sniffing "I smell a vampire, come out, come out, wherever you are" he says in a sing-song voice.  
I pat Harry on the back "its okay" I whisper.  
"Who's that?!" I hear the man say, crap! I shouldnt of talked, I hear footsteps coming closer.  
Harry jumps out, I look, an old man with greyish black hair and a beard, he is in a black cape, kinda like Zayn's. Harry glares at him, he grins.  
"Mmmm Harry?" He says "it is really you?" Harry doesn't answer "You've grown quite a bit" he turns to me "Who's this?"  
Is this Zacanirm? He sure sounds and looks evil enough, he takes a step towards me "Step away from her" Harry says, glaring at Zacanirm, Zacanirm grins.  
"Dont want me to hurt your girlfriend?" He asks, girlfriend? No! We're not together!  
"She's not my girlfriend" Harry explains, Zacanirm steps towards me again.  
"Ze-kla-coo!" He yells, a glint of darkness shots out of the wand, and before I know it I am hit by something I cant even explain, thoughts start rummaging through my head.  
What are you even doing here? Get back where you belong!  
You think you're sooo perfect, well guess what you aren't  
You dont have a chance here, you'll die in two seconds  
The worst thing is that I'm picturing Niall, Zayn, and Harry saying this  
Why dont you just die?  
Nobody will care  
You  
are worthless  
And that is the last thing I remember.


	5. Centaurs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily's hurt, and they are taken in by the centaurs.

Zayn's pov  
I look from behind my tree, Zacanirm has disappeared but Harry is on the ground holding something, I can see what. I am really afraid of Zacanirm, he used to be my teacher, but then......I dont want to talk about it.  
I walk out and see what Harry is holding, I see a familiar mop of blonde hair, Mistress Lily!!  
I run to them, Lily is collapsed on the groud "Is she breathing?" I ask, Harry just shrugs, not looking away from Lily. Prince Niall comes out of the woods, sees us and runs over.  
"You hideous vampire! I knew you were trouble!" He exclaims, snatching Lily from Harry "What have you done?"  
Harry doesn't say, he's still staring at Lily, I talk for him "Zacanirm"  
Niall looks at me in shock "Him? Zayn, you're a wizard! Do you know the cure?" He asks desperately.  
"I don't know what he did" I say, we both look at Harry "Harry, what happened? What did he say?"  
Harry says nothing.  
"Harry! Talk for Lily's sake!" Niall says, Harry looks up, his eyes glow.  
"Zacanirm, he-he said s-something-"  
"What?!" I ask  
"Ze-kla-coo?-"  
"Oh no!" I gasp, I know that spell, it's one of the worst "It makes the person think bad thoughts in a dream nightmare, its a curse" I sigh, poor Mistress Lily....  
We all just stare down in sadness, its silent for s few minutes, I hear some hooves coming closer.  
"Halt!" We all look up to see a centaur 5 centaurs, all of them pointing bows at us, "Hands up where I can see them!" The one speaking (who I guess is their leader) has brown eyes, the others look fairly similar just with blue eyes.  
We all put our hands up "We didn't do anything wrong!" I protest, the centaur points at Lily.  
"Yeah, murdering isn't something wrong" He says sarcastically.  
"No! We didn't do anything, she's our friend, I'm Prince Niall!" Niall protests.  
"We're still taking you to the castle" The centaur says "Names?"  
"Prince Niall" Niall says.  
"Zayn the great wizard" I say proudly, the centaur just rolls his eyes.  
"Harry" Harry says in a voice only a little higher than a whisper.  
The centaurs all take us to the Centaur Castle, I've been here before, the food was quite nice, and they are quite friendly creatures, sometimes.......Other times they can be too serious.  
I see Balanconor, the King Centaur, sitting in his throne as always.  
"What are thy doing here?" He asks.  
"They are under arrest for murder" One of the centaurs say.  
"No! We did not!" Niall protests.  
"Names?" Balanconor asks.  
"Are you not listening to me-" I look at Niall, he looks like he's about to blow.  
"This man" the centaur points at Niall "Is Prince Niall, this" He points to me "This is that wizard we saw 2 months ago"  
"Wow, only 2 months ago! time goes by when your a wizard" I exclaim, the centaur rolls his eyes at me.  
"And this one calls himself 'Harry'" The centaur points at Harry.  
"Name of victim?" Balanconor asks the centaur.  
"Unknown-"  
"Lily" Niall, Harry, and I all say at the same time.  
Balanconor nods his head "Lock them up, put the girl in hospital room"  
Three centaurs grab us from behind and start walking us to the dungeon.  
"We are innocent!" Niall protests.  
"We didn't do anything!" I protest, as we protest Harry just stays quiet and looks at the ground.

Lily's pov  
They've finally convinced me. I finally believe them. I'm worthless, I'm nothing, the water swirls in front of me.  
"You aren't loved" The voice echos.  
"I'm am not loved" I repeat.  
"You should die" The voice echos.  
"I should die" I say as I walk in the water-

"WAKE UP! I open my eyes, two guys are looking down on me "She's awake!" One of them exclaims.  
I then notice they have bodies of horses, wait...what?  
"Go tell my father that she's awake and alive" One of them says to the other, he nods and runs gallops away "Are you okay?" The other one asks me.  
"Yeah, just peachy" I say.  
"A peach? Are you hungry?" He asks.  
"No..." I say "Where am I?"  
"My castle" He grins proudly "Well, technically, my father's castle, but still" I remember Harry, Niall, and Zayn, where are they?  
"Why am I here?" I ask, instead of the actual question I want to ask.  
"We all believe three men tried attempt murder on you" he explains.  
"What-" just then I see a flash of something, as if something is running really fast "Whats your name?" I end up asking.  
"Liam" He says, smiling at me, just then the flash thing grabs me and and runs really fast, before I know it, we're outside the castle.

Third person's pov  
As Balanconor and Jemion, his head centaur, walk into the hospital room they both see the note on the bed where the maiden once was.

To all who are reading  
I have kidnapped your maiden and your Prince  
You shall most likely never see them again  
x  
Balanconor and Jemion both saw the scratch next to the X, and they knew what they were dealing with.


	6. We Need Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The centaurs ask for help, and Lily meets an unlikely friend/her kidnapper.

Lily's pov  
I open my eyes slowly, my head is so sore! I look around, it looks some sort of cave. I'm on the gold, stone ground. It isn't very light, I see a passed out Liam on the floor. I remember what happened and stand up "H-Hello?" I ask, I look around again expecting to see a flash or something.  
I touch my arm, it hurts too, it has a deep cut and is very bloody. I start wondering what Harry, Niall, and Zayn are doing. I hope they aren't having any troubles.  
"Hey is your arm okay?" I jump at the voice and turn around, a brown haired guy is standing there. I didn't even hear him coming!  
"I'm fine, thanks, really" I say "Are you trapped here too? Do you know how to get out?" Maybe the..thing...kidnapped him too.  
He looks guilty and looks at the floor "I know how to get out of here, I'm not trapped here, but I'm afraid you are"  
My mouth opens wide and tears start to form "You-you took me here! You-you monster!"  
He shakes his head "What! No! It isn't like that! Just let me take care of your arm!" He reaches for my arm but I move away.  
"No! Look at Liam, look at my arm! just leave me alone!" I walk away from him.  
"Where are you going?" He yells after me.  
"Anywhere but here" I yell back. I keep on walking, I don't know where, I just hope that maybe I can find an exit.  
I start feeling the coldness of the cave, I feel like I've been walking for hours, I see a light and I eagerly walk to it. Of course I only see the thing I didn't want to see. I start to walk away.  
"Where are you going?" He asks, I can feel the heat from the fire.  
"Back this way" I say, turning to him.  
he shrugs "No use, it goes in a circle, you'll end up back here"  
I look at Liam, he's up now and eating something, I sigh and walk to where they are, I sit near the fire "How are you feeling Liam?" I try not to look at his...um, horse body.  
He nods "Better then I did a few minutes ago, though I could be a million times better"  
"So, how about we get to know each other? My name is Louis" He Louis says "What are you names?"  
"Liam" Liam tells him.  
I roll my eyes "Lily"  
"How did you guys know each other?" Louis asks.  
"Why are you asking all of the questions?" I ask back.  
He stands up, so do I "Why are you being so difficult?"  
"Why did you kidnap us?"  
"It's not my fault"  
"Sure it isn't, you just had to kidnap us didn't you?!"  
"It's not like that!"  
"SHUT UP! BOTH OF YOU!" Liam shouts, we both look at them "Lily, I'm sure Louis has a good reason. And Louis, what is this 'good reason' you have?"  
Liam and I both look at Louis, Louis scratches his neck "Ah, well, uh, I don't really know how to say this but..." We look into each others eyes "Come on, we're leaving this cave"  
I cross my arms "Are you letting us free?" I ask  
"No, I'm taking us for a walk" Louis grabs me and Liam and walks forward, he moves some rocks and instantly I can see the light. Was it really that easy? Well now I feel stupid.  
I think of running away, but I know it wouldn't work, he would catch me before I could take one step away.  
"Where are we going?" I ask.  
"We have to leave here, they're coming" Louis says as he walks out of the cave "Now both of you hold my hands, that way we can go faster"  
"Um, sure" Liam says, he grabs Louis's hand.  
I sigh "Fine" And I grab Louis's hand as well.

Zayn's pov  
"You are set free, but only if you help us get back Miss Lily and our Prince Centaur Liam" A centaur, I think his names Jemion, says. "Our king is a bit, uh, shocked at what has happened so he cannot be seen today. We need more people to help us with our search, so either you stay here or you help us"  
"I will come" Niall says, and steps forward.  
"I will too" I say, not really because I want freedom more because I want to find Mistress Lily.  
"Me too" Harry says, in a voice just over a whisper.  
Jemion nods "Good, follow me" We follow Jemion out of the dungeon "We are to believe that the..animal..that took them is a werewolf"  
Niall and I gasp "A werewolf?" Niall says "But how will we ever catch it?"  
Jemion turns to Harry "To my understanding it is indeed that you are a vampire?" Harry nods "And it is also to my understanding that some vampires are friends with werewolves"  
Harry shakes his head "No, most of the time we're enemies, I know a few werewolves but I'm not friends with them"  
"Maybe you might know this werewolf?" Jemion asks him.  
"It's not that simple, a lot of werewolves look the same, it's easy to tell who they are when they're human" Harry says "But I might know someone who can help us"

Lily's pov  
My eyes are shut tight, one time when I tried to open them everything was blurry, I have the feeling that we have stopped.  
I open my eyes slowly, we have stopped. Now we're in an open grass area. I see Liam, he's over at a river, drinking. I realize I'm still holding Louis's hand, I let it go and sit down "When you said 'They're coming' Who were you talking about?" I ask  
Louis sits across from me "I wasn't talking about the centaurs, I was talking about, uh, my kind. With my kind I'm kinda like an outlaw"  
"What's 'your kind'?" I ask him.  
He looks up at me "You really don't know, do you?" I shake my head "I would tell you but I don't really know how to tell you, you'll learn tonight though"  
I nod and look at the ground "Why did you do it?"  
"Do what?" H asks.  
"Kidnap Liam and I" I say.  
He sighs "I was only really trying to get their respect back"  
"So 'them' being your kind?" I ask, he nods. We have a few moments of silence, it's not awkward at all, completely comfortable.

Zayn's pov  
We at the cave where Harry brought us "Are you sure this is a good idea?" I ask him.  
He nods "He can help us, I know it"  
"Who's 'he'?" I ask.  
"Simon"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :).


End file.
